To Be or Not To Be
by Evalahn
Summary: A look at what Draco & Ginny face in the future. (H/Hr and R/L on the side) Rated R for some cursing and scenes in future chapters. I uploaded it wrong before, so here's the real thing. I hope
1. Default Chapter

"Ginny, shut up, okay? Just, shut up for one minute!"  
  
"Why Draco? You never want to talk about these things! You act like you're afraid of me, of what we have, when I know that you revel in our relationship every single bloody day!"  
  
Draco Malfoy spun around from the window and faced Ginny Weasley, the anger showing in his scowl, his tense shoulders and his fisted hands. "For God's sake Ginny, give me a break! Why do you have to do this every time we're about to spend a good lot of time with each other?!"  
  
She placed her right finger and thumb to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, her left hand on her hip, her red curls dropping over her face. "Draco," she said with forced calmness. "It has been four years. I don't know how long you expect me to wait for you to decide that you're ready to spend the rest of your life with me."  
  
He grabbed her upper arms and her eyes flew open. "Ginny, you know how I feel about you! How can you be pressuring me like this? Every second you're on at me, wondering when I'm finally going to give you what you want! Do you realise just how selfish you're being?!"  
  
"No, Draco, I don't! Because I don't understand how you can stand before me and tell me how much you want to be with me and then not even take the step to making it a reality!" Draco let out a frustrated noise and pushed her away from him so that she fell into the soft couch behind her. He returned to the window and looked out at the dark streets. The electricity had gone off in their area a short while ago and that was when they had gone all cozy and things got heated. Then she had stopped and brought up marriage. Again. Draco growled and leaned his forehead against the glass, holding onto the frame. He didn't know how long he had been like that when he realised she was crying. As usual, she tried to hide it, but he could still hear the small whimpers coming from her. Damn, but her hated making her cry. Finally, a long sniff issued from behind him.  
  
"Fine." she said, quietly, but a note of finality in her voice. What does that mean? he wondered.  
  
"I am not going to spend my life pretending that I'm happy with the way things are. That I'm not tearing up inside because I don't know what to think, if you really want to be with me or not. I'm tired of waiting for you, Draco. Maybe they were right and I really shouldn't have gotten into this with you. Who knows." There was a pause. "You'll always be in my heart..."  
  
Don't turn around, dammit! Don't melt over the way her voice turns you to play-dough inside. Act like a Malfoy for once in your pathetic life. A voice said to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists.  
  
The door shut behind her quietly and he heard her footsteps retreating down the hall. "Ginny." he whispered.  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione! Man, is it good to see you! Wow, you look great! What did you do to your- Oh my God! Look at her! She absolutely darling!" Ginny snatched the giggling baby from Hermione and pressed kisses onto her cheeks. She looked up at Hermione and grinned, shaking her head. "Wow. Just look at her! She's amazing!"  
  
"I know." Replied Hermione, smiling. "Ehm, Gin? Would you mind if I came in? It's a bit chilly out..."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and her face flushed. "I'm so sorry Herm! Come in! Here, let me take your coat." She turned and pointed her wand at the fireplace. "Incendio!"  
  
Hermione rushed to the fireplace and shoved her blue hands toward the flames. "Oooh. That is so good." She sat down in the couch and pulled off her scarf. "So. Ginny! How are you?"  
  
Ginny sat across from her friend and sat the baby Lillian Potter in her lap. "I'm fine Herm. Life isn't so bad. I have my job at the Agency starting again in a few weeks. Lav and I have been shopping around a lot recently and... well, here I am!"  
  
Hermione was quiet and Ginny looked up. She saw that Hermione was eyeing her carefully and knew that her pretence was futile. She sighed and brushed some wayward strands out of her face. "I'm handling it." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh, Ginny." Hermione moved closer to her best friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry that this had to happen. No, don't look at me like that, you know after the initial shock that I got used to you and Draco. Even Harry was sorry to hear about the breakup."  
  
"Herm, I miss him so much, but I'm still mad at him and I know that if I could do it over again, I would. Give him the choice, I mean. I just can't believe he's chosen life without me, instead of life with me permanently. It's a tough blow." She played with Lily's soft feet and smiled when her face broke out into a toothless grin. "She's grown so much. Harry's eyes, your hair, only it's a mess like Harry's, and your..." she looked up and grinned at Hermione. "Your freckles. At least she doesn't have them as much as I do. You can barely see them."  
  
"I know. Every morning I wake up and I just stand over her, watching her sleep. She's so beautiful."  
  
The girls spent another hour together, until Hermione had to leave. "Sorry to just leave you, but I promised Harry that we'd be home when he returned."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I understand completely."  
  
Hermione wrapped her daughter in her coat to ward off the biting wind and stepped out the door. "If you need anything, we're here for you, okay?" She hugged her friend, then left. Ginny stood at the window, watching Hermione strap her baby in and drive off.  
  
She sighed and shivered, despite the warmth in the room. She remembered the last time she had visited Harry and Hermione at their home, with Draco. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Oh Draco." She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. She gritted her teeth. "That's it. I'm not going to spend the night moping around." She grabbed her jacket and went to the fireplace. She threw in some floo powder and stepped in. "Oscar's!"  
  
*****  
  
Draco walked briskly into the bar, knowing that he would be better off at home, but unable to stay in the quiet place, listening to the portraits whispering to each other.  
  
"Charlie!" Draco greeted the bartender, then motioned to one of the back doors of the bar. The bartender raised an eyebrow, but said nothing except to call to one of the waitresses. She turned and looked at Draco, a smile spreading on her made up face. She handed Charlie the tray she was carrying and pulled the small apron from around her waist. She sauntered toward Draco and took his hand in hers. "Come with me." She whispered into his ear. He pushed away her hand and followed her into the back room. She entered another room. "Shut the door behind you." She ordered, removing her shoes, then her stockings. Draco turned to lock the door and jumped when he saw her. She had taken off the cap that had been on her head and let down her hair. Her red hair. It wasn't nearly as rich or vibrant as Ginny's, but it was close enough and Draco's eyes frosted over.  
  
"Put the cap back on." The woman looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Look, Mister, it's not so cold in here, I don't need to wear the-"  
  
"I said put the fucking cap back on!" He snarled.  
  
She glowered at him, but did as he said. She then turned and went to the bed, as though he hadn't just bit hear head off. "Come and get it." She called in what was supposed to be an alluring voice, but didn't quite make it.  
  
Draco stood where he was. Malfoy, what on earth do you think you're doing? a voice piped out in his head.  
  
What does it look like I'm doing? I'm about to drown my woes with a good roll in the hay with some woman I'll never see again.  
  
This isn't right. You've never been unfaithful to Ginny before-  
  
Ginny and I are not together! Get that through your thick scull! She walked out on me and tried to force from me something that I wasn't ready to give!  
  
Draco shook his head and looked at the woman sprawled out on the bed. "Get up." He dropped some notes on the dresser and pulled open the door. He scowled at his own weakness, but strode out of the bar, his head down, hands stuffed into his pockets.  
  
He kept walking along the dark streets, the cold wind blowing his shoulder- length, silky blond hair into his face. He didn't stop until he came to a familiar part of town. A small café that he and Ginny had frequented. He looked in at the warm comfortable people seated on the couches and armchairs and stools. He smiled as he saw a woman who resembled Ginny from the back, her hair plaited and flung aside. She had turned to take a cup of coffee from the waitress and now she turned back so that he could see her face. It was Ginny. The smile dropped from his face and an icy shield that rivalled the cold weather guarded his emotions. Ginny threw back her head and laughed, the sound filtering out of the opening and closing doorway. She leaned forward and touched the knee of the man she was talking to. Draco's gaze slid back, on that thought, to the man. He was tall and had sand-coloured hair. He had his back facing Draco, so he couldn't see his face, but Draco had seen enough. His eyes narrowed and he glared at his girlfriend and the guy she was cozying up to. So, Ginny, couldn't wait to get yourself out of one relationship, huh? That's a pretty fast move, I wonder how long it'll take for you to go crawling into his bed and offer him what was mine just a few weeks ago. I should have known better. The 'sweet, innocent' act got me for a while there, but I'll know better next time. You can be sure of that.  
  
Draco Malfoy turned on his heel and, without a backward glance, left the only person who had ever meant something to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry, I don't quite have names set up for the chapters, as this is really just a long cookie that I've cut up to ration your enjoyment (lol). So, bear with me. Or send hate mail. Whichever. Another thing. I think I'm supposed to have a Disclaimer on all my chappies. Oops. I forgot about all the legalities, and just went ahead and posted it. I know, I know, I'm bad. So, let me do my disclaimer now, before I get kicked out of Fanfiction.Net Also, sorry it's so short. No one's really reading it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Ginny, Draco, Lucius, and the other HP people aren't mine. They're J.K. Rowling's (ya think?). There are a few who are though; Jedoan Asterix, baby Potter, and.. I think there's a secretary or something in there. Or maybe that's the next chapter. (I'm not very good at this am I?)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Draco looked at his father, his eyebrows raised. "What?"  
  
Lucius laughed at his son's expression and repeated what he had said. "Ms. Parkinson. She's arriving tomorrow to stay the week with us. I'm expecting you to entertain her with whatever it is you do."  
  
Draco stood from the armchair that he had been reclining in and stepped closer to his father. "I will do no such thing. I have plans for the week. There's no way I'm wasting my time with that stupid girl. She's a bother and a nuisance." He sneered at the very thought of spending time with her.  
  
"Draco, you will do as you're told and nothing else. Now, I'm telling you to do as I say."  
  
The older Malfoy's face was expressionless, but nevertheless cold. Draco nearly laughed as he recognised the same look he sometimes had. It had power written all over it.  
  
"No." He said and turned away. "Remember, I no longer live in the Malfoy Mansion. Do not think of me as your charge, because I am not. I have my own life and no one tells me what to do. Especially not you."  
  
He walked to the door, but stopped when his father spoke. "You and that stupid girl. I should never have allowed you to go near the little Weasel. She has been nothing but trouble."  
  
Draco heard him come closer. "Now look at you. I have a warning, son. Be careful of your actions. Someone else may end up having to pay the consequences."  
  
Draco turned slowly and regarded his father, expertly hiding the anger and fear that had sprouted in him. "You touch one hair on Virginia Weasley's head, in any way, and you will answer to me."  
  
"You forget, the girl is no longer your charge. What can you do to protect her?"  
  
"You have given your warning, and I have given mine. Don't be so foolish as to disregard it. We wouldn't want you to end up dead, now would we?" Draco raised an eyebrow and left the room, his robes rippling behind him.  
  
"Stupid, stupid boy. He will need to be taught a lesson. Come Arden. I have a letter for you to deliver." Lucius strode into his study, followed closely by a black hawk.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Several weeks later found Ginny seated at her desk at the Agency.  
  
"Darwin, send in the Torrie." She said and her assistant hurried to put down the barriers on the room. She looked up as a tall man wearing black robes swept into the room and sat across from her.  
  
"Torrie Asterix. It's good to finally meet you."  
  
"Sergeant Weasley. I've heard much about you from my country."  
  
Ginny smiled at the man and couldn't help but notice the way his dark blue eyes contrasted incredibly with his shoulder length black hair.  
  
"So, what brings you to the British Magic Agency, Torrie?" She asked, leaning forward on the desk.  
  
His eyebrows drew together and his face grew serious. "Sergeant, I have reason to believe that a member of the BWA is in danger. I have good sources and their information is always correct."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Who is it that's in danger."  
  
"You."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Sergeant-"  
  
"Ginny is fine. Go on." She cut in impatiently.  
  
"Yes well, it seems that there was an investigation into the area of business of some Bedouin a while back, and now they have decided to seek revenge."  
  
"I deal with a lot of Bedouin cases. Which one?"  
  
"That I do not know. But I have been sent to make sure that they do you no harm."  
  
"That is all good and fine, Torrie-"  
  
"Jedoan."  
  
"Yes, Jedoan, as I was saying, I do not understand the need to send a top agent from the far East. I can well take care of myself, and even if I couldn't, we have our own Torries who could do the job. I have much work to do on more cases and find I would be inconvenienced greatly if I had a Torrie, a foreign one at that, keeping guard over me."  
  
"Ginny, you're the Agency's best. You need to be protected. I cannot begin to describe the seriousness of this matter. The Bedouins study a much different form of magic and are unpredictable. You will need me."  
  
Ginny looked at her desk that was piled with information on different cases of defilement of magical regulations, which included portals and gateways to other dimensions. That was her specialty. She had only worked on a few Bedouin cases, mainly men who had been 'surfing' the gateways for land. Her job was to keep the gateways closed and from common knowledge. She knew she was the best, but she had so much work to do. She sighed. "Alright Jedoan. What is it I need to do? I will give my work over to my next-in-line."  
  
He smiled slightly. "You will have to come with me. We will stay at one of my properties in Scotland. It will only be for a few weeks. Take anything you might want or need." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I love this story! Lol  
  
Disclaimer: That's right, give J.K. Rowling all the credit. Not like I deserve any * stalks off in a huff *  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Over those next few weeks, Ginny and Jedoan got to know each other better and Ginny found that she liked him a lot. He was charming, gentlemanly, funny and it was obvious that he cared about her welfare. The thing that topped it off was that he made her forget Draco Malfoy, and the familiar ache in her heart, ever existed.  
  
*******  
  
Draco looked at Hermione curiously. She was on the phone talking and laughing. He sighed, knowing Harry Potter was on the other end. He bounced the baby in his lap and smiled as her mouth opened wide to let out high- pitched squeals. Lily grabbed onto some of his hair that had fallen into his face and pulled with all her might.  
  
"Ow! Let go of that! Hermione, help me!" Draco tried to pry his hair out of the baby's fist, but she had a death grip. I knew letting my hair grow past my shoulders was a bad idea! he thought angrily.  
  
Hermione heard Draco call her name and turned to look at him. "Harry, I'll see you when you come home tonight. Draco's over here and Lily's tearing his hair out."  
  
"So leave her to it." Came the serious reply.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"And what is he doing over there anyway?" He demanded stiffly.  
  
"Hermione!" Came Draco's cry again.  
  
"He came to talk. Now get back to your work Harry. I love you. Bye."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
Hermione hung up the phone and rushed over and pulled Lily from his lap. "Oh sweetheart, are you alright?"  
  
Draco looked incredulous. "She tried to scalp me!"  
  
"You should have tickled her! She must be hungry." Hermione went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of milk which she handed to Lily. The baby wasted no time in shoving the bottle's nipple into her mouth and gulping down milk. Draco laughed.  
  
"So. Draco, what brings you to the Potter residence?"  
  
Draco shifted then sat up straight, pasting a nonchalant look on his face. "I was wondering if you could tell me how Ginny's doing. She's not at her place, I thought she must be staying somewhere else. She always tells you where she is..."  
  
Hermione frowned and looked up from Lily. "No, she didn't tell me she was going anywhere. I don't know where or how she is."  
  
Draco's aristocratic eyebrows drew together. "That's not right, she always tells either you or Lavender or her mother where she's going. I made her promise, once, never to leave without telling one of you."  
  
"Well... Here, let me call Mrs. Weasley." Hermione went back to the kitchen and called the women. She returned a while later, her forehead creased with worry. "I called both of them. Neither know where she is. Lav didn't know about the break-up either. She assumed Ginny was with you."  
  
Draco stood and went to the door. "Hermione, I'm going to go down to the Agency and check with them. Perhaps they know. Stay here and wait for me to call. In the meantime, you could call anyone else who might know." Without looking at her, he left the house, apparating once he was outside. Hermione frowned at the commanding tone he had used with her, but let it go. Now wasn't exactly the right time for such petty things.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Sorry. She just handed her cases over to me and went on leave. She's been gone for over a month. She didn't say where she was going, and I didn't ask. It isn't the habit of Agents such as Sergeant Weasley to tell her coworkers of her whereabouts." The short man shrugged and went back to his desk.  
  
Draco let out a frustrated growl and disapparated. He reappeared in the Malfoy Mansion, in front of his father who was seated at his desk. "What have you done with her?" He ground out, his eyes flashing menacingly.  
  
"Done with who?" he replied calmly.  
  
"Don't play games with me Father!"  
  
"I can assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Draco leaned across the table, still standing. "What have you done with Virginia?" He asked, pronouncing each word slowly and clearly.  
  
"Draco, let's not forget the warning you gave me a few months ago. I don't disregard threats. I haven't touched the girl and know nothing of her situation."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion and gritted his teeth. "You had better not be lying to me Father. You don't want to have me as your enemy. If there's one Malfoy trait I have, it's that I don't take kindly to damage done to me or my property. And Ginny is well in the range of 'my property'."  
  
The two stared at each other for the longest while, Draco sending threats through his intent glare, Lucius a fairly innocent, curious look. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except the Torrie.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains violence, of a sort, and bad language.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
One week earlier  
  
Ginny walked through to the Library of the rather large Scottish castle. The rooms were warm despite the drafts sweeping in from the window. She sat in one of the large chairs and opened the book she had been reading. After a while she put it down and sighed. No matter how much she tried to relax and make use of the time, she couldn't. She felt like a prisoner, even though she was only there to be protected. When they had arrived, Jedoan told her about the many charms that were placed on the castle so that no one other than a fellow Torrie could enter. She did like the quiet though. The serenity of the whole place. She also like Jedoan. A lot.  
  
"Reading again?" She whipped around to see the Torrie smiling at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Yeh, I was just spending a little time with myself."  
  
"Do you mind if I intrude? I find myself wishing for your company."  
  
She smiled and put down her book. "No, come on in. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Uh huh. Everything's great. We can leave soon."  
  
"Oh, that's good to hear."  
  
"You don't like my company?" He asked, a hurt look crossing his features.  
  
"Oh, no, it's not that! I just miss my work and family and friends. And... Life." She lowered her head and didn't notice him get up. He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. Her eyes flew open and she stared into his dark blue ones.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I know how tough this is for you. Don't worry, you can get back to your life soon enough." He smiled and leaned forward slowly. "Just hang in there." She stared into his eyes, mesmerised, as his lips touched hers lightly. They pressed harder and she found herself responding to the kiss, her hands moving up and into his thick black hair. He held her upper arms as he kissed her slowly and passionately. Ginny didn't know when she had stood up, but she suddenly found herself in his arms, her hand working at the clasp to his robes. Hers was undone already and on the floor. She let out a soft moan as his hands travelled over her body and his lips travelled down her neck. Her eyes were open now and her hands slowed as she realised she had been chanting a name in her mind the whole time. But not Jedoan's. Draco's. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away firmly.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I... I can't. I can't do this Jedoan. I'm sorry." She took a calming breath and looked into his eyes that were full of raw passion. And something else she couldn't figure out.  
  
"Hey, no, it's alright. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed you... I'm sorry Ginny."  
  
She nodded. "I'm going to my bed."  
  
*******  
  
Present time  
  
Ginny tried once more to loosen the cords that were tied around her wrists, but they were charmed.  
  
"Mmfh!" she tried to scream around the cloth that gagged her, but only a muffled noise came out. She had been there, tied to the bed, for two days now. She was wearing a white camisole that left nothing to the imagination and white panties. Her feet were bound together and her ankles were red from trying to get her feet out of the cords. Her face was stained with tears, her underwear stained with her blood. She winced again as she irritated the long cut that crossed her stomach. Her hair fell in clumps of bloody, sweaty strands and fell across her face. Her eyes darted to the door as she heard movements outside.  
  
Don't come back! Stay out there, please...  
  
The door pushed open and someone stepped inside. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw that it was Jedoan. He moved towards her.  
  
"He'll be pleased... I've never failed him before, you know, that's why he got me. I'm the best at what I do. A master of the art. Others would have been done and over with it. But I take my time and make sure everything goes perfectly." He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. She tried to twist her head away, but he hit her across the face. Her cheek went red with both shame and the pain.  
  
"I don't know what you did to anger him, but you shouldn't have done it."  
  
She tried to speak again and he smiled. He removed the gag. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. She didn't even try to scream, because she knew there was no one to hear her.  
  
"Who?" she croaked through her dry throat. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Who hired you? What is it he wants? Why are you doing this to me? You're a Torrie for crying out loud! You're supposed to protect me!"  
  
His eyes glittered and he grinned maliciously. "Oh, little girl. You are so naive. Mr. Malfoy hired me to do this. I'm no Torrie. Torrie Asterix is in the far East doing his job." Ginny's eyes widened and she whimpered.  
  
"Oh, precious, don't worry. It'll be over soon. And it won't hurt half as much as you think it will." He paused, then grinned. "No, I take that back. It will hurt. Very much." He stepped towards her and procured a dagger in his hand. He lay the cold blade against her cheek. "It's a shame. You and I were getting along, and you're so pretty."  
  
"Please," She pleaded. "Don't do this. Please don't hurt me." She whimpered again as he moved the tip down to the collar of her camisole. The material tore easily beneath the blade and he drew it down slowly.  
  
"I prefer not to use magic." He explained. "Makes it more... exciting!" He leaned forward and kissed her, rubbing her cheek with his free hand.  
  
"Let go of her."  
  
The man turned, startled, to stare into the icy chips of grey that were Draco Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"Don't make me have to repeat."  
  
The imposter grinned, his handsome face twisting crudely. "Well if it isn't Malfoy Junior! And why exactly would I let her go? She's so small and pretty. Just look at her smooth skin..."  
  
Draco stepped made to step forward, but stopped when Ginny cried out. He looked to see the blade of the knife drawing blood from her arm.  
  
"I don't think you want to intervene. Unless, of course, you want a piece of the action? Miss Weasley here is so ripe and free for the taking." He offered.  
  
Draco's eyes darted to Ginny's frightened ones. She looked tired, scared, drawn and vulnerable, lying there, her hands tied above her head. He made sure no emotion showed in his eyes, but it took all his strength to keep from going to her. He turned back to the man.  
  
"I'll tell you one more time, to let her go."  
  
The man threw back his head to laugh and in that time, Draco whipped out his wand.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" He shouted, and the man froze, dropping heavily to the ground.  
  
Draco and Ginny both stayed where they were, staring at the frozen body. Draco looked up at Ginny, his heart making crunching noises in his throat.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered, taking a step toward her. She looked at him and he nearly took a step back. Her look hadn't changed. She still looked frightened and wary. She didn't say anything, or move. He took a deep breath and moved to her side. He reached out a hand to touch her, but drew back when she flinched away from him. He noticed the dried blood staining her underwear and shifted his questioning eyes back to hers, fearful.  
  
"My God, Gin, what did he do to you?" he whispered. He undid the ropes at her hands and her feet. Slowly, she curled herself into a ball, turning her back to him. "Ginny, please... Ginny, we have to get out of here. We have to get you home. Gin?"  
  
"I don't want to go home. Take me to Hermione. Please."  
  
Draco stood over her, feeling both hurt and alone. "Okay Gin... let's go." He gathered her stiff body against his chest and closed his eyes, disapparating out of the cold castle.  
  
He reappeared outside of the Potter home.  
  
"Harry!" he called. "Hermione!"  
  
The door flew open and Harry stepped out of the house. "Draco? What are you- Oh my God."  
  
Harry broke off as he saw the body that Draco was carrying. Hermione stepped up beside him and gasped. "Get her inside." She ordered quickly.  
  
Draco walked briskly into the house, followed closely by Harry and Hermione. He set Ginny down on the couch and she once again turned away from him. She let Hermione look at the cuts, bruises and scratches that marked her body and Hermione healed them as best she could. Harry was on the phone to Mrs. Weasley, telling her that Draco had found Ginny, and that she could come by tomorrow. Draco was pacing back and forth by the door, running his hands through his hair when Harry came back into the room. Draco stopped pacing and looked up when he felt Harry's eyes on him.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?"  
  
Draco stood there in silence, staring at Harry. He opened his mouth, but shut it again, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Dammit Malfoy, what happened to her?!" Harry shouted, taking a menacing step toward Draco.  
  
"Harry, stop that! You're not helping the situation!" Hermione sent a glare his way before returning to Ginny. "Ginny?" She whispered, brushing dirty red hair from her friend's forehead. "Ginny, can you hear me?"  
  
"I can hear you." She replied softly.  
  
"Tell me how you're feeling. Where hurts?"  
  
Ginny's eyes closed and she swallowed, but didn't answer.  
  
"Ginny?" she asked again.  
  
"Please just let me sleep Hermione?" she whispered. Hermione sat back and sighed, looking up at the men.  
  
"She's tired. Let her sleep. We can talk in the morning."  
  
Draco swallowed and his eyes darted from Hermione to Ginny and back again. "I want to stay. Please, let me stay with her?"  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, but were distracted when Ginny stole a quick glance at Draco, before pressing herself farther into the couch.  
  
"Draco, I'm not sure that that's a good idea. You look tired too, why don't you go home and get some rest? You can come back in the morning."  
  
Draco bit his lip before nodding his agreement. He went to the door and Hermione followed behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder before he could leave the house. "I'll take care of her for you, don't worry."  
  
Draco said nothing, but left the house and apparated.  
  
********  
  
Draco returned to the room where he had found Ginny. He picked the man up off the ground and put him on the bed. He took the spell off him and watched as he shook his head and stood up, looking around in confusion.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Draco, startling the wizard.  
  
"Archie Reynolds." He said after a long silence.  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Who sent you?" Draco repeated.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
Draco looked down at his wand that he was twirling between his hands. "You don't know how much I hoped you'd refuse to tell me." He put his wand away and turned to the man.  
  
Archie doubled over as Draco's fist hit him in the gut. He groaned and clutched his stomach. Draco took the opportunity to bring his knee up into Archie's face. Archie howled, now clutching at his nose.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" He yelled.  
  
"I know that already." He replied and grabbed the guy's left hand, pulling it up and behind him. Archie's howl was cut short as Draco slammed his chest into the stone wall. "Who sent you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"The Queen mum."  
  
Draco flung him around and punched him repeatedly in the stomach, his face contorted into a vicious sneer. He pushed the guy away and he fell to the ground. Blood was trickling from the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
Archie remained silent and Draco turned away, only to turn back and kick him in the stomach. "You fucking asshole! Who the hell told you to do that to her! A defenceless woman! Which toilet were you brought up in? You're bloody disgusting!" With every sentence Draco sent another kick at Archie's stomach. He stopped abruptly and wiped his forehead. He knelt and put his face close to the crippled man's. "I hope you rot in hell. And if you don't, I'll be coming after you to beat the horse shit out of you." He got up and pulled his leg back, kicking the feeble stomach of the once-handsome man to a pulp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Personally, I thought the last scene wasn't all that great, but I have a lot of questions when it comes to killing methods in the Wizarding world. But I like this chapter. Especially when Draco brings her to Harry and Herm. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I think everything in here belongs to J.K. Rowling. If not, well, yeh, whatever.  
  
A/N: Sorry you lot, I've been busy with schoolwork, worrying about what my grades are like on my reports, and that rot. I've been having a pretty terrible week, and I figured I'd post the next chapter, so at least someone might be happy. Sorry if I'm being pissy, but I feel really terrible right about now. p.s. Sorry it's so short, I'll make sure to update again SOON.  
Chapter 5  
The next morning Hermione took Ginny upstairs and helped her to clean up. After Ginny had had a long bath, she made her way downstairs where Harry and Hermione were waiting for her. She sat down at the table, letting her long hair fall across her face like a veil.  
  
"Coffee?" Asked Harry and she nodded. When they were all seated again, Hermione spoke.  
  
"Ginny, you've been gone for nearly two months. Everyone's been worried sick because no one knew where you were. Do you think you could tell us?" She spoke in a soothing voice, as if to a child.  
  
Ginny looked up at her friend and then at Harry. She lowered her eyes again.  
  
"He said he was a Torrie. From the Far East. One of the best, Torrie Asterix. He said that my life was in danger from Bedouins. I believed him, because I've worked on a few dangerous ones. We left. A Scottish Castle. I was fine. He was really good to me and we had nice long conversations about everything under the sun. He..." she looked up at her friends, shifting in her chair. "He made me forget about Draco. Then, a week or so ago, we kissed. He was comforting me. And he started touching me."  
  
She didn't notice Hermione's hand move to cover Harry's clenched fist.  
  
"I told him no, and he said he was sorry. I was a bit uncomfortable around him after that. Then, a couple of days ago, he kissed me again. But when I tried to push him away, he hit me. After that, it was just him... hitting me. He bound me to the bed, stripped me to my underwear, and gagged me. He cut me and hit me. For two days. Then Draco came. He stunned him and brought me here." she shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione and saw the concern stamped on her face. He opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door interrupted him. He got up and returned a moment later, Draco walking behind him. Ginny was standing with her back to them at the kitchen window. Harry motioned to the empty seat beside Ginny's and Draco sat down. Hermione sent a reassuring smile his way.  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny turned around and saw Draco sitting at the table. She lifted the mug of coffee to her lips, shakily, and took a long sip.  
  
"Hey, Gin, come sit back down." Said Harry.  
  
Ginny stayed where she was, looking at Draco warily. Draco sighed and looked away, Hermione frowned and Harry got up. He moved over to Ginny and placed a hand on her arm. "Hey," he whispered. "He won't hurt you."  
  
Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. "I know." She said quietly. Draco looked up at her and Hermione and Harry frowned. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Can I talk to him alone?" Harry nodded and he and Hermione left the kitchen quietly.  
  
After a moment of silence, Ginny repeated what she had told Harry and Hermione. She kept her back turned to him the whole time, missing the look of pure anger and hatred that played over his features. When she finished, he sat there, his fists clenched, looking at her back.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
She didn't move or make any sign that she had heard him. He stood up and moved around the table to stand beside her.  
  
"Ginny. Did he touch you?" No answer. Draco wrapped his fingers around her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Look at me." He ordered. She refused to do so. "Dammit Ginny, look at me!" He yelled.  
  
She slowly brought her chin up, so that her eyes met his. "You're hurting me." she said through clenched teeth.  
  
He released his death grip on her shoulders. "Ginny, did he touch you?" he repeated.  
  
"I just told you what happened. Of course he touched me!" she spat.  
  
He searched her eyes, half afraid of the fear, anger and resentment that radiated from her. "You know what I mean."  
  
She scoffed. "You mean did he fuck me, Draco? Huh, is that what you want to know?" Draco flinched at the crudeness of the question. "No. You got me in the nic of time." she said this with a hint of poison in her voice.  
  
"Ginny, what is it? Tell me why you're so angry at me? Please Ginny, tell me."  
  
She continued to glare at him in silence. He was about to say something else when he saw tears spill from both her eyes. And still, she glared at him.  
  
"Ginny. What-?" He reached out and brushed the tears from her face, but more took their place, running down over her trembling lips and to her chin.  
  
"I hate you." She said in a voice laced with malice. "I can't be with you because you don't want to commit yourself to me. And I can't be without you, because someone will try to kill me. How am I supposed to live? The biggest mistake I ever made was to fall in love with you. I will do everything within my power to get over that. I don't know what to do, because either way, I lose. I wish that guy had just gone ahead and raped me. Killed me even. What difference would it make?"  
  
"Ginny, you can't possibly-"  
  
"Yes I can mean that! And I do! I've been made into one of your possessions, my life isn't mine anymore! I want it back Draco."  
  
"But Ginny... You know how I feel about you. I'm not trying to ruin your life, I want to be a part of it!"  
  
Ginny smirked, her eyes cold. "You don't want to be a part of my life. You won't commit yourself to me, what's that saying?" she leaned closer to him. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I want nothing to do with you." She turned away from him, back to the window. Draco thought he saw her blinking back tears, but he couldn't be sure. He took a step back, not sure as to what to do. "Do you know who hired him?"  
  
Ginny let out a laugh. "Oh, right, as if you don't know."  
  
"I wouldn't ask if I knew." He said quietly.  
  
Ginny was silent. She turned to look at him, her eyes revealing no emotion. "He goes by the name of Lucius Malfoy." She stepped around him and left the kitchen. Draco stood there, his jaw clenched, eyes burning with a grey fire. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know, I know, I'm terrible because I haven't been updating regularly. But it really doesn't go much for motivation when people don't even bother to give me a lousy review. I got one. One review. Wot kind of authoress do you take me for? I feed on your opinions!!! How am I supposed to know if my story's a load of crud, if you don't tell me??! Grrr. Anyway. Not mad. Honest, I'm not. Lol. Anyway, on to the chappie. It's not my favourite chappie, I can tell ya that. But the last scene, I think, is pretty good. I'm working on another D/G at the moment, so expect to see that on fanfiction soon. REVIEW this time, please? You don't even have to read it. Just give me a sodding review. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: It's mine, all mine!!! muhahahaha! *Glances around her tiny white cell* Are you listening to me? It's mine! *laughs insanely* No, really, it's J.K.'s *rolls her eyes*  
Chapter 6  
"Now, I thought I had made myself clear when I told you not to even think about Ginny Weasley."  
  
Lucius didn't even bother to deny the fact that he had hired Archie Reynolds. "I was just teaching her a small lesson. One which has seemed to instill itself nicely in her mind. From what I've heard, she wants nothing to do with you. This is a plus for you also, you will be able to concentrate on the more meaningful people and things in your life. Your mother and I have many duties to hand over to you, once you have reached the right age."  
  
Draco snorted. "I'm sorry, when was it that I said that you're going to get away with that you did to Ginny? I thought that you had more sense than that, Lucius." Draco shook the hair from his forehead and regarded his father. "You made a big mistake. And you're going to have to pay for it." He shrugged, as though he regretted having to harm his father.  
  
"Oh, please, Draco. I can't believe that the heir of Malfoy is a ninny in love with a weasel! You're pathetic. You have brought shame and disgrace to our family. Besides, I was only scaring her a bit. She's not as innocent as she looks. She wanted him to take her. Your girlfriend is a little whore. She deserved every cut, punch and slap she got."  
  
Draco remained calm, only his slightly shivering black robe showing any sign that he was about to explode. He waited impatiently for his father to dig himself into a deeper grave.  
  
"I would have done it all myself, had I not found the very thought of touching the girl distasteful and repulsive. You have sunk low, son." Lucius raised an eyebrow and sneered.  
  
Draco shook his head. "This time, Lucius, you have gone too far. You worship a dead man and pretend that you're powerful, when you are nothing but a small man with nothing better to do with his time, slowly but surely losing his mind."  
  
Lucius' face turned red with anger and he took a step forward. "Don't be stupid. You're my son, but I am sorry to say, you have learned nothing in all your years. You are still as stupid as you ever were, you still don't see how gullible and easy you are," he snorted. "You have done the one thing that can prove your utter stupidity; fall in love with a lowly, good- for-nothing Weasel. You make me sick!" he spat.  
  
Draco stood there, thinking about what his father said, allowing it to run through him like whiskey, burning his insides. Colour rose in his pale cheeks as he pulled his wand from his robes. Lucius, seeing this, retrieved his wand from his large desk. They stood in the semi-circular room, two men swathed in black robes of a fine quality and cut, their eyes sharing the same cold, calculating, emotionless, yet murderous look. Draco waited for his father to make the first move. Lucius, eager to be rid of the disgrace that his son had become, stepped forward quickly.  
  
"Imaterin!" he shouted, an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
Draco stepped backward as poisonous snakes, scorpions, cockroaches and other creatures swarmed from his father, towards him. He drew his fine eyebrows together, trying ignoring the feel of the creatures crawling up his legs.  
  
"Wingardium leviosa!" he said, and watched as his father flew into the air. Draco waited for him to reach near the ceiling, then released him, so that he dropped with a sickening series of crunches, cries and thuds. "Finite incantatem," he whispered and the creatures disappeared.  
  
He walked slowly to where his father lay on the cold, stone floor, blood creating dark burgundy streaks through his fine, white hair. Lucius groaned and clutched at his left arm, his face screwed up in agony. Draco crouched down and looked, expressionless at his father.  
  
"Tell me, father if you had the chance, would you do it again?"  
  
Lucius opened his eyes and looked up at his son. Despite the pain throughout his body, he managed to sneer. "Of course, son. Crucio." He said quietly, while pointing his wand at his son.  
  
Draco, caught unawares, stumbled backwards and onto his back, writhing from the sharp pain. Lucius smiled at the sight and closed his eyes, surrendering to his own pain. Draco almost didn't realise when the hot, burning knives of pain stopped hacking at his body. He lay on his back, panting softly, sweat streaming down his neck. When he had caught his breath, he looked over, to see his father lying on the floor, his body twitching spasmically.  
  
"I hope you follow the path of your hired assassin and rot in hell. Or better yet, I hope that you remain in this pain forever, never able to end it. You deserve all of it and more." Draco stood, ignoring the lingering pain, and went to the doorway. "Good evening, Lucius." he left the house without looking back.  
********  
Ginny looked around her room, not really seeing anything. "What happened to my life?" she whispered to no one in particular. A sob tore from her throat. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
You don't mean that. You can't mean that. You love him so much. Deep down, you know that none of this is his fault. For God's sake, you went into this relationship knowing full well what could happen.  
  
"He never cared about me. These years were just a terrible waste. He claims to love me, yet doesn't care enough to marry me, to bind himself to me to-" she laughed bitterly, "-to protect me."  
  
Oh please. He did protect you. Stop being so ungrateful. Imagine what could have happened had he not come when he did.  
  
"I know, I know. But he should have been with me that day. If we were still together, I never would have gone. I would have let him protect me. After all, he's a perfectly good Torrie himself."  
  
But he hadn't been there. Because he doesn't know the meaning of the word COMMITMENT.  
  
Ginny stood and grabbed up her grey cloak that was thrown carelessly over the back of the settee. She moved to the door and pulled it open, pulling on the cloak at the same time. She turned to the wall and took up a small red pouch of floo powder and turned to go out the door.  
  
She wasn't prepared to see the man's form standing in front of her and screamed, fumbling to push the door shut. Her mind was racing, her heart pounding, thinking about Lucius Malfoy coming to get her.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Ginny! It's me! Ginny, calm down!" the man caught the door before it closed and pushed it back open quickly. He stepped around to see Ginny lodged in the corner, shaking, tears streaming down her face in fright and relief. Draco's face creased with concern and he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back and he held her close, pushing the door closed. He murmured softly in her ear, trying to put a stop to the small sobs wracking her body. He took her hand and led her to the settee, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Gin... It's okay. It's just me." He said, wiping her tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco, slowly calming down. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took in the man before her. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark blue shirt. His black cloak was thrown over the back of the settee, where hers had previously been. His grey eyes were full of concern, his near-white hair falling haphazardly over his collar and forehead.  
  
She turned in the settee and faced the window. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco drew back a little, unprepared for the cold tone of her voice. "I, ehm, came by to see you."  
  
"You shouldn't have come," she retorted quickly. "Scared me half to death."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I had to see you. Ginny, I need you to come home with me. Things just aren't the same and I need you."  
  
Ginny's face remained expressionless. "It's always about you, isn't it?"  
  
"No, it's not 'always about me'. Ginny, we belong together and you know you want me back just as much as I want you!"  
  
"So?! What does that mean? Nothing! You want me to be your mistress and I'm sorry, but that's not what I want from this relationship! And then, how am I supposed to be with you, when your family is out to get me?! No, Draco, this can't work, so just stay away from me!" her brown eyes flashed angrily and she started to get up.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, you are going to listen to me if I have to tie you up and gag you!" Both of them swallowed hard at that reference, but he continued. "Now, shut up and hear what I have to say."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. They sat there in silence for a while before he began.  
  
"Ginny, I never wanted any of this to happen. You mean the world to me and I would never want anything bad to happen to you. We both knew the threat my father posed to our relationship, but we went ahead anyway." Draco turned in the settee and took Ginny cold, small hands in his. "Ginny, no one's going to hurt you. I've made sure of that. None of my father's minion's will ever touch you again. And neither will my father. He died three days ago." He saw the pure relief and shock cross her features and went on quickly. "As for us... Ginny, you know the 'family' that I came from. Narcissa and Lucius were never ones to give love or even show affection. Our relationship, you, pulled a fast one on my emotions and made me wonder about what could be. And I wanted to be sure that this is what I wanted, that this was all real. I didn't want to make the decision to be with you and then realise that I was just like him. Okay, I'm cynical, sarcastic, crude, devious and rude a lot of the time, but that's beside the point. When all this happened, I realised that I needed to take action before something happened and I lost you forever, that I need you in my life."  
  
Ginny's deep brown eyes searched his warm grey ones. "Draco, you were right, and I don't want to force you into something you're not emotionally ready-"  
  
"Gin, I love you. More than the flowers love the sun. You're a part of me and I don't know how to go on without you. Gin, please say you'll marry me. I know that a lot of things have happened and you must be-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco's head snapped up and he looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Yes?"  
  
"Yes." She affirmed, grinning like the cheshire cat from some movie who's name has no relevance in this story. She reached forward and brushed the silvery hair from his forehead. "I'll marry you Draco Malfoy. Because I know you're sorry and you'll do everything in your power to be with me and protect me from here on out."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes in mock-suspicion. "Not because you love me?"  
  
Ginny cocked her head, pretending to think. "Well... Yeh, that too." She grinned at him and he laughed, pulling her into his arms. She pressed a kiss to his lips and buried her fingers in his hair. She pulled back and looked at him. "You really need a haircut."  
  
He rolled his eyes and snorted. "We just make a dramatic scene and she wants to give me hair tips. Typical."  
  
Another A/N: I know, I know, I could've killed Lucius better than that. *sighs* It's alright. I have plenty of upcoming stories to practice on, lol. But, like I said, I have trouble with the whole idea of killing ( the wizard way. REVIEW! p.s. Thanks to all of you who've bothered to review my previous chappies. Your comments mean SO much to me, and I love to read wot you lot have to say * grins like the Cheshire cat* lol 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The plot(ish) is mine. Everything else is J.K.'s  
  
A/N: Ehm, it was kind of odd, how everyone thought the last chapter was the ... last chapter.. It's not. This one is. Anyway. Enjoy! It's not much. Tee hee!  
Chapter 7  
"Bloody brilliant's what I say!"  
  
Everyone turned in surprise as Ron came strolling into the kitchen. He noticed their stares and shrugged defensively. "What?! She was getting bloody annoying, going from house to house, moping around! As much as I don't care for you, Malfoy, at least you'll keep her out when Lav and I want some time alone!"  
  
"Ron!" chided Hermione and Mrs. Weasley threw a sock at his head.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you'd best keep your gob shut, no one asked for your comments!" she said, going back to throwing dirty socks to her sons who were loading them in an old wagon to take to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as new ingredients.  
  
"Alright then, don't get your knickers in a twist, mum." He dashed over to help his brothers before his mother could pelt him some more.  
  
"He's just happy for you, Gin, just like the rest of us." Said Lavender, blushing slightly. Ron grumbled and helped his brothers levitate the socks outside.  
  
"I know, it's alright." Ginny placed her hands on Draco's, which were wrapped around her waist from behind. "Draco, how about you and I go to Oscar's and see what's going on down there? I haven't been there in a while."  
  
When he didn't answer, Ginny turned in his embrace and looked up at him. His eyes were looking off into the distance and he was frowning. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
Draco leaned back a bit and looked down at her, his blond hair falling across his cheeks. "I saw you in Oscar's awhile back. With a man. Care to tell me who he was and what you were doing?" he raised his eyebrows, but otherwise his face was expressionless.  
  
Ginny frowned, looking up at him and missed the look Lavender gave behind her, eyes wide, biting her lower lip, "Bus-ted!" she sang softly.  
  
"What are you on about? I haven't... I haven't been to Oscar's in the longest while. You must have just... Oh..." she said at length, her mouth forming an 'O' of realisation.  
  
"'Oh...'?" Draco repeated, his hands tightening on her hips warningly. Mrs. Weasley saw, but decided to mind her own business. She turned to lead Lavender into the next room, but Lavender scowled, fanning her away. Her eyes were rivetted on the scene before her. Mrs. Weasley sighed and moved to the next room.  
  
"Oh... as in... Colin." Ginny said.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and made small circles with his hands, meaning for her to expand.  
  
"Colin. Ehm... Colin Creevey."  
  
"Oh boy," muttered Lavender from behind.  
  
Draco took a step back from her. "Colin." he repeated. She bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"You were at Oscar's with Colin Creevey. By Merlin, it just gets better and better." He threw up his hands and turned away.  
  
"Draco, look, I'm being honest with you about all of this. I was... lonely. So, I called Colin and asked him to meet me down there. It was nothing."  
  
Draco turned back to her. "Why didn't you just call me if you were lonely?"  
  
Ginny gave him a 'look' and said nothing.  
  
"Okay, okay. Are you sure you weren't doing anything. I could always put him on the ex-death eater's hit list," he said hopefully. Seeing her expression he raised his hands in defence. "I was only kidding!"  
  
"Kidding is not a word in the Malfoy vocabulary Draco, I'd prefer if you didn't threaten my friends."  
  
"Okay, maybe just the ones who are your ex-boyfriends?"  
  
"Kidding really doesn't become you." she said lightly, turning to join her brothers outside.  
  
Draco turned to Lavender who hadn't moved the whole time. "Who said I was kidding that time?" he asked, the epitome of innocence.  
  
Lavender grinned and moved past him, out the door. "You know, you really are a sorry excuse for a Malfoy? 'Imagine, kidding with a Weasel!'." She smiled goofily and ran out before he had a chance to retort.  
  
"Watch your back, Brown!" his voice filtered out into the garden.  
  
*******  
Ginny looked up from her book to find Draco staring at her, a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked, lowering her book to her lap. He didn't answer her, his gaze just moved over her face, as though he was searching for something.  
  
"Well? What is it?!" Draco's gaze snapped up to her eyes, and his cheeks flushed slightly.  
  
"Hmm? What were you saying?"  
  
Ginny smiled slightly and shook her head. "You were staring at me. What were you thinking?"  
  
Draco looked into her soft amber eyes. "I was thinking of how lucky I am to have you."  
  
Ginny lifted her book and continued reading. "You're doing it again."  
  
"What?" he asked, his brow furrowing.  
  
"Making me into one of your possessions." She turned a page and kept reading.  
  
Draco leaned forward and took the book out of her hands. She gave him a look of impatience, but grew serious when she saw his face.  
  
"Ginny, I wish you'd stop being so paranoid. I love you. You're a person and I understand that. I respect you, take care of you, help you and you do the same, and more, for me. I have never thought of you as a 'possession'." He took one of her hands in his. "Gin, you're a part of me. You've made me a better person. If I say I'm lucky to have you, I don't mean as a possession. I'm lucky to have you with me."  
  
Ginny's eyes searched his and she smiled. "I love you too, Mr. Malfoy." She leaned forward and hugged him tightly, smiling happily as her bright emerald stone set in tiny diamonds on her silver ring caught the light and reflected it softly on the wall behind her husband.  
  
A/N: And it's Done! Read and Review!!!! Thanks, you lot. 


End file.
